


Seven Days (After story)

by Usagidesu



Category: Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagidesu/pseuds/Usagidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru Shino is now a university student and Seryou Toujo is a 2nd year high-school student. They decide to live together between Seryou's school and Yuzuru's university in an apartment~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days (After story)

Seryou stared at the person beneath him. He was panting, crying and shivering in pain. Who was this person under him?

"Se... u..." the person gasped.

_This voice..._

He imidiately recognized it. He was stunned and wondering why Yuzuru, his lover, was in pain. Then came to realize his surroundings. Yuzuru was nude... and he was in Yuzuru.

"N-No more... Hurts.. Seryou... it.. hurts..." Yuzuru managed to gasp out.

Seryou was shocked that he was hurting his lover. He wanted to pull out, comfort Yuzuru, and ask for forgiveness but his body didn't obey. Instead, he thrusted deeper and harder in Yuzuru.

"What are you saying Yuzuru-san?" he said in a teasingly voice. Something that he didn't mean to say. "You're this hard and eating me up. I think your body is awfully honest."

Seryou couldn't stop himself. He was scared. He didn't want to hurt Yuzuru

_Yuzuru-san, I'm sorry... Stop... I want to stop... Sorry... Sorry...!_

"SERYOU!"

Seryou gasped as he sat up. Yuzuru Shino was looking at him with worried looking eyes.

It was a dream... No, a nightmare.

Seryou looked at Yuzuru and smiled. "Good morning Yuzuru-san."

"Were you having a bad dream?" Yuzuru asked as he reached to remove the sweat streaming down from Seryou's temple. Seryou flinched and pushed Yuzuru's hand away.

"It was indeed.... a bad dream," he answered with a smile. "But there is nothing to worry about."

With that Seryou stood up and went to the bathroom. Yuzuru looked at his hand that was puched away. Did he reject him just now? It bothered him but he decided to ignore and went to finish the breakfast he was preparing.

Seryou was getting ready for school but stopped to look at himself in the mirror.

"I'm horrible to be dreaming something like that..." he said to himself while frowing.

Why would he dream something like that? Was it his desires? Or was it sexual frustration? He just decided that it was just a random dream and that it would never happen again. As he finished getting ready, he went to the kitchen to see Yuzuru place the dishes on the table. Seryou sat down and looked at Yuzuru. Yuzuru sat down across him and he noticed him looking at him.

"... Seryou... What's with that look?"

"Eh? W-What look did I give?"

Yuzuru was annoyed but he just sighed and started eating. Seryou wonders what kind of face he made and gets embarrased.

"Seryou, if you don't hurry up, you'll be late for school."

"Ah! You could have told me earlier!"

Seryou finished his food and ran to the entrance. Yuruzu follows him while carrying his school bag. After Seryou puts his shoes on, he takes his bag from Yuzuru.

 _Wah.. It feels like we are newly weds..._ They thought.

"Uh... I'm going now..."

"Yeah... Have a nice day," Yuzuru said with an awkward smile.

 


End file.
